The present invention is related to management of a computer system including a storage apparatus.
In an environment where multiple computer resources and storage resources are included at current computer systems, various duties are processed online. With such computer systems, a large amount of data processed online are analyzed, and activities to let information having add value reflect on business are thriving. In such environment, a job net system operable to perform a data analysis process at once is widely utilized.
A job net indicates an execution order and a flow thereof for multiple jobs. The job net is operable to increase an operating ratio of computer resources by changing a utility form of a server depending on time period such that online operations are processed preferentially during the day while data analyses are processed preferentially at night.
As a method to increase the operating ratio, a technique to carry out a parallel execution by allocating a computer resource of a server per job net is known (Patent Document 1). Further, a technique to determine whether or not multiple jobs may be carried out in the parallel manner by detecting duplication of data which are the target of the jobs is known (Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: JP2008-226181 A
Patent Document 2: JP2011-100263 A